


Kirishima Lambo - fiF&Fif [Arc 1]

by DaOrangeSoda



Series: family is Family & Family is family [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen, Lambo Bavino is Kirishima Lambo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaOrangeSoda/pseuds/DaOrangeSoda
Summary: Eijirou's view of the older Kirishima sibling and how he fits into his life.
Series: family is Family & Family is family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755349
Comments: 5
Kudos: 197
Collections: Reincarnation and Transmigration





	Kirishima Lambo - fiF&Fif [Arc 1]

When Eijirou was young, his quirk left a mark on his face.

He was left teary until well into the morning and into breakfast and his brother was frantically at the table telling him his quirk was nice and not something to be scared of.

He isn't especially convincing and Lambo is watching him with a frown when his mother forces him to eat.

"It's okay if it's scary. Just don't use it. I don't like scary things either."

It didn't make sense since Lambo was his older brother and that one year difference was enough to know older siblings weren't scared of the same things as little siblings.

Eijirou had seen kids play with their quirks to their full extent, knowing they wouldn't get in trouble for a bit of experimentation.

"I don't want to be scared."

Lambo chewed him lip in worry as though remembering something before sharing a bit of his breakfast in an attempt to comfort Eijirou.

"If you aren't scared then you can't be brave. So, learn to be brave like a hero."

Eijiro wasn't as into heroes as the other kids at daycare but even he knew it was cool to be like a hero so he rubbed at the bandage covering his eye, trying to get his resolve together.

"Okay."

A few years later Eijirou was gifted an old magazine carefully packed into a case along with some old interview footage.

He watched Lambo slip out the magazine and flipped to a page featuring a bright red hero.

Lambo gave him a cool look as he held the booklet out.

"He reminded me of you."

Seeing the pictures of a man with a quirk like his charging at full speed into danger had him smiling.

Eijirou crossed off U.A. on his list of schools. 

The paper was crinkled and almost scratched through by his pencil as he blacked out each character.

He was lacking too many things to even consider being a hero like Crimson Riot.

Eijirou's cheeks felt hot and his teary eyes looked at the casing of the magazine he'd been gifted years ago.

He was lacking too many things to even consider being brave enough for his brother.

In a fit, he tossed the casing at a bookshelf.

Eijirou took little pleasure at the clatter of falling items and the small thump of the casing dropping the holographic interview to his floor.

The interview featuring his favourite hero played, clear and evenly.

Riot wasn't what he'd always imagined and Eijirou felt ridiculous at his childish notion that heroes always lived without fear.

By the time the interview was ending, Eijirou was in tears.

"It's about living without regret! That's what spirit is to me!"

When his brother asked about it later he sheepishly held out the paper, U.A. rewritten atop the list of future prospects.

Lambo looked at it with the same expression his brother always seemed to have lately before giving him an amused smile.

"You really have that kind of spirit, don't you."

Eijirou blushed.

The week after Eijirou got his acceptance into U.A. he went to the store and bought a few items in secret.

He waited until his mother was out before knocking on his brother's door.

The door peeked open.

No one in their family was no longer welcome without permission.

His mother explained it as a "puberty" thing.

Lambo looked down at him, expression bland and waiting before Eijirou pressed the bottle of bleach and hair dye at him.

"Help me please!"

Lambo looked at the bottle of red before exiting his room.

"No regrets."

Eijirou grinned and headed to the bathroom.

When they're finished and Eijirou is drying his hair, Lambo pulled out the unused gel tub and tells him to learn to style his hair now so he doesn't look dumb for school.

Being cool comes with practice. 

When he looks in the mirror, he immediately spikes some of his hair into twin horns.

Lambo snorts.

When Eijirou returns home after a villain attack on his class, he whispers about it to his brother.

They don't go to into it when their mother is in the other room but Lambo is grateful for his safety.

When Eijirou starts to excitedly tell him about Bakugou and how cool he'd been in the face of such a scary thing Lambo grimaces.

"Explosive guys are always like that."

The odd message from his brother after the second event has Eijirou baffled.

Why Lambo thought that being a horse for the battle instead of a bull was wrong and he needed to know was absurd.

When Eijirou pleaded for help for the final exam he'd tried almost every place they could study before offering his home.

Once Bakugou sat in his home, slamming a rolled up packet against the low table, Eijirou decided it was time for snacks if only to get a bit of a breather.

When he came back Bakugou's hand was smoking and his brother was irritably rubbing some soot off his face.

"I've had lifetimes of dealing with better explosions than that."

Bakugou's yelling lasted twice the time they'd been studying.

Lambo watched Eijirou pack away some night vision goggles and Eijirou waits for him so say something.

Eventually Lambo gives him a tight hug before whispering to be careful and to come back safe since he's the only family he and their mother have.

Eijirou leaves with a promise to return after he saves his friend.

Eijirou sends a picture of his license to his brother.

Lambo sends back the same picture with a doddle of cow features over his face.

Eijirou sends back a selfie of him frowning.

Eijirou didn't begin his recovery in bandages but one visit later from Lambo, he was left looking like a mummy.

When Lambo left at the urging of the nurse, Eijirou decided against asking for the cloth to be unwrapped.

Eijirou decided he felt better and carefully ate from the bowl of peeled grapes, thinking of when he could walk he should visit the heroes who had made the mission a success.

Lambo sends him a message requesting a video of his school performance even if Eijirou was going to be doing more stagework than anything.

He doesn't mind but asks why his sibling wouldn't be able to come.

He gets a ridiculous excuse of his bazooka blew up when testing it and he decides it'd be best to just enjoy his time with his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Previous: Uraraka Takeshi [Arc 1] | Next: Iida Ryohei [Arc 1]


End file.
